


once in a million.

by eldersmcpriceley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AIMH, Louis Tomlinson's Always In My Heart Tweet, M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldersmcpriceley/pseuds/eldersmcpriceley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always in my heart @Harry_Styles . Yours Sincerely, Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	once in a million.

"Always in my heart @Harry_Styles . Yours Sincerly, Louis"

Harry had slept like a baby all night until he heard a buzzing from the side of his bed and found out his phone was blowing up with messages. Before he slept the previous night he checked his twitter, like always, and saw a familiar hashtag on his timeline. The fans had done it again. They trended the yearly anniversary hashtag that got him crying every year, and every year Louis would smile and kiss his lips before popping open a bottle of bubbly and pouring out two glasses.

Apart from this year.

Harry sat up from his hotel bed and run a newly tanned hand through his bed struck hair and yawned. He picked the phone up, pulling the charger out and rolling himself over in bed. He placed his finger on the touch ID pad and his phone opened up with a clicking noise. The brightness burnt his eyes but he knew he'd get used to it. He clicked onto the twitter app and saw capital letters fill his screen. The majority of tweets were from hours ago and were normal fan tweets with a few spams to his fellow band members, he'd tell them the username when he got time, but after refreshing the timeline he widened his eyes at the amount of photos of Louis' mistake tweet. The management called it the 'mistake tweet' because Louis gave the fandom proof of their love, but to Modest! everything they did was a mistake including putting both boys in a band to have them jump on each other at bootcamp stage.

I took him sometime before realising what was actually happening.

People had changed their names to '1M' and 'O N E M I L L I O N' to celebrate. Harry checked Louis twitter for help but all he got was stupid publising and congratulations to charities that had been fundrasing for a year. Nothing that was going to help him.

He took back to his timeline and typed in 'larry' into the search engine. The mistake tweet was everywhere. He clicked onto the photo and checked everything until his eye caught a certain number. 1M. The tweet that had taken second spot on the most retweeted tweets was on its way to becoming the first. The tweets came piling in as his boyfriend declaying his undying love was being celebrated and he couldn't keep his emotions to himself. He checked his world clock and saw the time in LA. 2:37pm. He typed in the letter 'L' into his contacts and clicked on the first. It rang a few times and then he heard a breathing.

"Hey, Lou," He smiled and the name.

"Hi there," He heard his boyfriends voice at the other end. "How are you today."

"I'm great, amazing infact because, if you haven't seen on twitter, the mistake hit one million." Harry said with a smile on his face. He loved the fact that a 'mistake' could become so big.

"Har- Thats amazing!" He said, trying to contain the happiness that was obviously radiating of him. The fact he couldn't say Harrys name meant he was in public, Harry knew that. This had to be a secret, otherwise they wouldn't have a relasionship. "One minute."

Harry wait on the line while he heard walking and breaths. Then the movement stopped.

"I love you." Louis said plainly.

"Lou, you don't even know," Harry felt the tears again. "I just want a hug."

"Hey babe," Louis sushed. "I want to hug you just as much as you want to hug me right now but you know thats impossible. Will Niall do for now?"

"He doesn't hug like you. He's too tall to be like you," Harry blubbered. He stood up and ran to the bathroom to get a tissue. The bathroom was too big for one, he noticed this now. "I'm missing you hell."

"I'll be with you in like, 12 hours," He said. "I'll give you anything you want then."

"You won't give me freedom."

"Harry." Louis said sturnly. He knew this wasn't easy for Harry but it wasn't easy for his either.

"I'm sorry but when we signed theat contact we signed our love to someone else and i don't want to do this anymore."

"Harry, no, don't you dump me over the phone. At least punch me in person for all the shit i've done." Louis sadly chuckled.

"I'm sorry." Harry apogised. "I'm just hungry and tired."

"Then, call room service, babe."

"I will." Harry reassured. He walked to the cable phone and ordered what he wanted whilst putting Louis on the table, still in call mode. He finsihed his order of a simple pancake with a banana and strawberries and picked the call with Louis back up to see that the short call had been ended.

"See you soon Lou, i love you" He said. The suitcase was stil on the floor from the previous night when he couldn't care less about unpacking because the jetlag was setting in like a bitch and he didn't have anything cafinated in his room to drink or eat to give him a hype for 'health and safty issuses'.

He took the clothes out if the bag and placed them on his bed. They were in this hotel for a week, but they would be moving around in the tour bus for a day or so. He put the clothes in the draws instead of hanging them up and laid on his unmade bed again. He was setting into a comfortable sleep before he heard a knocking at his door, food was here.

He flipped the cover over where he was laid and jogged over to the door to collect his food. He slid the lock to the side and clicked open the door. Instead of seeing a waiter or waitress, the first thing he saw was the pancake and fruit but accompanied with a bottle of unordered wine. He peeped his head from the door and looked to the left to see no one but an empty corridor. When he looked right he was greeted with a familiar denim jacket and black skinny trousers. He travelled his eyes from the denim material to be met with the blue eyes that took his heart.

"Happy anniversary, babe." The homely accent spoke. Harry stood in awe.

"But, the flight." Harry tried to peice everything together but nothing made sence. Louis couldn't turn a 12 hour flight into an half an hour journey.

"No questions, you wanted a hug so here it is!" Louis hushed. Harry ran from the room, pushing the trolley of food from his door way and engulfed his boyfriend in a hug.

"I love you so much, you fool." Harry murmured into the crook of Louis neck.

"I love you too, baby"


End file.
